


Persona-lity

by PuppetTheShade



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Feel free to wait until I actually get the story itself started to read, I cant give people false information, Multi, Theres only one chapter out right now, i couldnt care less, like really, more to be added - Freeform, or dont, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetTheShade/pseuds/PuppetTheShade
Summary: When Ren Amamiya gets sent to Tokyo to live with a complete stranger after being falsely convicted, he hopes he can keep his head low and get to go home quickly to his slightly protective family. Because that's where he belongs right?...Maybe not. Two days in and weird shit already happens. A weird castle, talking monster cat, and some weird bird ghost dude who seems dead set on being his best friend. It turns out, you can find family in the weirdest places imaginable if you try hard enough.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 2





	Persona-lity

Ren never thought of himself as a very interesting person. He lived in a boring town and led a boring life going to a boring school with average grades and two parents and a brother that loved him. He had few friends, but the ones he did have he would do anything for. His life was, for lack of better term, normal. Which is why when he got framed and punished for a crime he didn't commit, he was shocked. Everyone was, really. The only one not surprised was his brother, who knew that one day, little Ren-Ren’s sense of what was right and what was wrong would get him into some trouble.   
After the whole incident folded out, everyone treated Ren like he was a delicate vase made of glass, and with one wrong move he would shatter. He absolutely despised being treated like that, but it was… understandable, to some degree.   
But, nothing his family did helped Ren's case, and so, he got shipped away to live with a family friend he had LITERALLY NEVER HEARD OF until a month ago dab smack in the middle of the bustling city of Tokyo. To say the least, his close friends and family (and himself) were absolutely THRILLED.   
Ren had then been on three different types of transportation in the last few days, and he was sick of it. At least he was in the city at that point. The subway car was packed with people, everyone tightly smushed together like sardines. Ren had known beforehand that the city was populated, but he didn't think it was THIS bad. At least he managed to grab a seat at the last stop. But still, it sucked. It sucked a lot.   
He put his head in his hands and tried to flatten his always fluffy hair for the fourth time in the last twenty minutes. It was a nervous habit of his and he never intended to break it. After failing to get his floofiness under control, he resorted to readjusting his new school's uniform jacket and pulling out a random book from his bag. It didn't take long for him to get lost in his thoughts, thinking about how much he already missed his parents, who this person he was going to be staying with was like, if Pineapple belongs on pizza, what “plain” ice cream really was, how loud the people on the subway were, what his new school would be like, floccinaucinihilipilification, etcetera.   
Eventually, Shibuya station was called from the loud speaker. “Shibuya. This is Shibuya. Please watch your step when exiting the train and refrain from standing in the doorway. Exit to your left and have a wonderful day!”  
Ren sighed and shoved his book back in his small school bag and prepared for the hell that would be Shibuya station, or just Shibuya in general.   
Stepping outside the train, Ren pulled up his phone's messaging app and clicked his mothers most recent message with him, scrolling up past their conversation and copying the address to where he was going to be staying, with Mr. Sojiro Sakura.   
Speaking of Mr.Sakura, Ren had never personally met him. Neither had his parents. The only way his family even knew him was through his slightly deranged uncle who had lived in the area for a short period of time. Apparently he ran a cafe and was a pretty chill guy in general, so Ren had high hopes for the year. All he needed to do was keep his head low and everything would be OK in the end, and then he could go back home and continue exploring the near by forest with his brother and going to school with people he knew.   
Ren smiled at that thought, but immediately snapped back to reality and placed the address into his navigation app. He had to change lines. Again. For the love of cod-

After an hour of wandering the station aimlessly, the fluffy haired teenager FINALLY figured out that the place he needed to be was “Yongen-Jaya'' and so, he finally knew which line to take. Sadly though, it was on the other side of the station. So, rather than being logical and staying underground, Ren decided “heck it, let's go see this disaster of a city myself”. So, he climbed up a bunch of stairs and braced himself for the worst.  
The first thing Ren noticed about Shibuya was how god damn bright it was. Then, shortly after, how big and loud it was. He sighed, looking down at his phone and following the directions until he noticed something weird. A strange app appeared to have made its way onto his phone. It was red in color, and had what could be best described as a weird looking eye in the center.   
Ren stepped out of the way and under a nearby tree to examine it further. The app gave him the creeps and even he didn't understand why. When he tried to press it, nothing happened at first. He pressed it a few more times before determining that it didn't work and was about to delete it when the chatter around him abruptly came to an end.   
He snapped up instantly, alarmed about why everything just went dead quiet. It didn't take him long to realize that everyone but him had stopped moving. He panicked, trying desperately to undo whatever the hell he just did.   
A strange figure in the distance caught Rens attention mid-frantic tapping on the app. It was a weird fiery shade of blue and was just standing there in the not so far distance. And it was staring at him. And just as suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone. The chatter from before started up again and Ren continued for a long moment to stare at where the figure was.   
“Shit, I’m going insane.” He muttered, deleting the app and checking the time. He continued on his not so merry way to the platform and tried to forget what just happened. That was the logical thing to do, right? 

__________________________________________________________________

“LeBlanc huh? I wonder what kind of place it is.” Ren muttered to himself, standing outside the small cafe's entrance. The fluffy haired highschooler reached for the doorknob, preparing to open it before he changed his mind and began pacing back and forth in front of the building, giving himself a little pep talk.   
“Okay, so, this is my first time out of home for an extensive period of time, and I can not afford to mess this up! I’m already knee deep in shit with the police so I have to be sure NOT to make things worse. In other words, don't piss on the police. Dad used to say ‘when you're at the bottom of a hole, stop digging’. Stick to that. C’mon Ren-Ren, you've got this, DON'T MESS THIS UP, your entire life for the next year depends on it.”  
He said it all very fast and quietly, so when he was done with his maniacal muttering and pacing, he took a deep breath, set his expression to neutral, reached for the doorknob, and opened the door.   
The scent of coffee greeted Ren as he stepped inside the humble place, and he took a good look at his surroundings. It was a retro style cafe with natural light seeping through the windows, giving the place a warm aura. There was a TV in a corner behind the counter talking about a recent psychotic breakdown and the elderly couple sitting at the nearby table were commenting about it too.  
“Damn millennials…” The old man said to his wife, taking another sip of coffee before dropping some yen on the counter and preparing to leave. And there behind the counter was Mr.Sakura himself.   
Sojiro sighed, muttering about four hours and all they got was a cup of coffee. He was doing a crossword puzzle and didn't notice Ren immediately. He stood there awkwardly in the doorway for a solid minute before Mr.Sakura noticed him. He sighed and checked his watch before getting up and going around the counter to size him up.   
“They did say it was today, didn't they? Hm, I was wondering what kind of scruffy delinquent would show up. What was your name again kid?” Sojiro asked, taking a good thorough look at Ren.  
“My n-name is Ren Amamiya sir.” Ren stuttered out nervously, shifting his footing a little before bowing in a desperate attempt to show respect. Sojiro chuckled darkly and turned on his heel.   
“Eh, whatever. Follow me.” Rens new guardian led him up a flight of stairs to a dusty attic. “I don't have much, but I can give you sheets for your bed. The rest you're going to have to clean up yourself…” And then he proceeded to give Ren a quick lecture about how he shouldnt have played white knight and he would be in more trouble if he did anything stupid etc etc so on so forth.   
When Sojiro went back down stairs, Ren didn't hesitate in starting to clean up the literal attic. So far, so awful. Seriously, he had been there for a grand total of ten minutes and he already got a lecture?! Damn. That had to be a new record. There was a time when his older brother and he went to a summer camp and it took only an hour before the pair were taken out of the group to be lectured about their oh so slightly problematic behaviour (In other words, they were talking to each other while people were being put into groups.). That was like, four years ago though. Gosh, missing his brother already? Geeze, he was softer than he thought…

Ren flopped over on his new bed, staring at the wooden beams above. He was in every way shape and form absolutely exhausted and wanted nothing more than to die for the next few hours. The next day he would be meeting his teachers and seeing his new school for the first time. How exciting.   
As Ren layed there contemplating the very fabric of existence, his phone buzzed. He wondered who the hell would be texting him at THIS ungodly hour of night and then realized it wasn't a text. He bolted up in surprise. That weird app was back on his phone. He was SURE he deleted it.   
He timidly pressed the app and… nothing happened! He was almost a little disappointed. The stupid childish side of his brain was always hoping that even the slightest abnormality would mean something greater. Then of course, he did his best to beat that side of his thinking to a pulp and keep it that way for a long time.   
Ren sighed and shut down his phone, plugging it into the charger and pulling a blanket up over him. It smelled like coffee. Not that he was complaining, Coffee both tastes and smells wonderful to him, but his brother hated it. His brother was always more of a tea person, and they sometimes got into petty arguments about which was better. That mostly happened on road trips when they got bored of doing their own thing and played “who can annoy our parents the quickest”. Extrovert vs. Introvert. Battle to the death-  
It didn't take Ren very long to fall asleep, but it also didn't take him very long to wake up. When he opened his eyes, it took him a solid second to realize that this weird place wasn't where he fell asleep. He was in a… prison? He looked down at himself and saw he was definitely NOT wearing what he fell asleep in and had shackles around his wrists. They were uncomfortably tight, so he tried to fidget with them.  
Two solid minutes of hyper focusing on trying to get the restraints off without success later, he decides to maybe look up and see what lay beyond his door. And much to his surprise, he saw a long nosed man sitting at a desk, patient expression in his eyes. On the other hand, the two three foot something girls standing next to the door with their arms crossed and unimpressed expressions did not look very, for lack of better term, patient.   
“Are you done yet?” The girl on the left wearing her hair in twin buns said, gripping her baton tightly. The other girl with braids gives her a look and Ren decides to focus on the man at the desk. He laughs a little and sighs before beginning to speak.  
“Welcome to the Velvet Room…” And then he went on and on about the place being a realm between mind and matter his name was Igor and his two strange attendees were Caroline and Justine and how he was doomed and bla bla bla. It all flew right over Rens head anyway. He felt dizzy due to info overload and eventually woke up, feeling no less tired than he did when he fell asleep.

That day, he met his teachers and nothing particularly spectacular happened. But all day, he had one nagging thought in the back of his mind that was so stupid he almost thought it was funny. Even though he had been told he needed to be “rehabilitated” or he’d be doomed, he couldn help but wonder how many lies this “Igor” dude had to tell to end up with a nose like THAT…

_________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for a rushed ending like that! Anyway, here's the oh so flipping boring Prologue. Honestly, I wish I could have skipped it because the next chapter is when the action begins to pick up. I seriously cannot wait for that. Sorry if it's rushed and on the shorter side, I'm going to try not to make my chapters too long but I’ll try to keep them decent sized. Because I will now be juggling two different stories on three websites, this may or may not get chaotic as frick. Updates will be random, so if you REALLY want to, feel free to check back every two to three days. 

Anyway, have you noticed some differences in Ren already? Most people portray him as a quiet, patient little bean with mommy and daddy issues and no friends. I took that and threw it in to a fire. Like really, the poor guy deserves to have a family that loves him holy peck. Like really, give the poor cat dude a break. All of this is paraphrased and done by memory, which is why I skipped all of the speeches and lectures and crap. Gosh I hate sticking with cannon. I apologize for any errors. Anyway, See the three of you who decided to read this soon!


End file.
